A Day In Bed
by Mawiiish
Summary: Blaine keeps texting Kurt. But the brunette doesn't answer - could something have happened?  A bit lame summary, but it gets better, I promise!  ..Possibly with another chapter coming up? What d'ya think? Rated T to be on the safe side.


**This was written, because … Because I've got 'Do they know it's Christmas?' on repeat (Glee version, DUH!) and I've just finished my German essay. I grant you another useless drabble! :D **

Blaine: Hey beautiful, what are you up to?

When he doesn't immediately get an answer, Blaine looks at the clock. It's one in the afternoon. And it's Saturday. Then again, maybe Kurt is at the mall with Mercedes or Rachel.

Blaine: Kurt?

He tries again, because hello, how many hours can you spend at the mall? Granted, it is Kurt, but still two hours without looking at his phone was quite a long time, even for the slender shopper.

Blaine: Hello?

It's not that he's getting impatient. More like worried. Because Kurt always texts him back.

Blaine: Kurt, are you okay?

There's becoming less and less time between his texts, but he doesn't care. Something must be wrong when the brunette doesn't answer for such a long time. They'd even had an almost-deal that they were going to watch a movie together.

Blaine: Kurt?

He is getting more and more worried. Where is Kurt? Is he okay? Is he hurt?

Blaine: Kurt, seriously, please just answer me?

When Kurt still doesn't answer, Blaine worries his lower lip between his teeth. Maybe it's something I did? He wonders nervously. But Kurt has never had a problem with telling him if he's done something wrong before.

Blaine: Did I do something wrong?

He waits and waits and waits. Why isn't Kurt answering? Blaine looks at the clock again. It's five. He takes a decision to try one last time.

Blaine: Kurt Hummel, if you don't start answering, I swear I'll knock on your door in less than an hour.

xxx

The first time he hears the little vibrating-sound from his phone that indicates he's got a text, Kurt just rolls over. He doesn't have the energy to even open his eyes and see who it's from. It can't be that important.

When it vibrates again he is fast asleep. He doesn't even register it. He doesn't notice the next five messages. But when he rolls over and rubs his eyes, he notices the eighth text. He narrows his eyes as the light from the iPhone hits his messages. From Blaine.

Kurt scrolls up and reads them all. Damn, he thinks. Blaine must be worried. He looks at the time; it's only a quarter past five. He was supposed to be with the curly haired teen right now. Not sleeping in bed.

His head is killing him, and he really needs something to drink. But he has to text Blaine back first. He sits up groggily and tries to make his head stop spinning. He freezes. It's freakin' cold in the room. Or maybe it's just him. He puts his feet down on the ground and rubs his eyes again.

What was I…?

His eyes lock on the phone; still in his hand. Oh. Right.

Kurt: Hey Blaine. I'm okay. I was asleep; I'm kinda ill. Sorry I worried you.

xxx

But Blaine doesn't see the text. He's already on his way to Kurt's house. And he's speeding all the way there; worst case scenarios running through his mind.

What if Kurt has fallen down the stairs?

What if he got in an argument with Finn, and he's crying alone?

What if Blaine has done something wrong and he's just ignoring him?

What if he's cheating?

Urg, Kurt would never do that! Blaine scolds himself, but the thoughts kept floating.

What if he's not even at home and nobody knows where he is?

What if he just forgot his phone at home? Blaine's rational voice asks, but he ignores it. He just has to get to Kurt's house; and he'd like to have been there five fucking minutes ago.

When he finally pulls up in the Hudson-Hummel driveway, he parks the car clumsily and runs to the front door. He knocks and jumps from foot to foot of sheer nerves. He just needs to know what's wrong. He knocks again. And if Kurt's okay. Another knock. And he really just needs to see his face and hold him and tell him sorry if he's done something stupid, and why is nobody answering the fucking do-

Just as he thinks this the door cracks open. Out comes a tired-looking Kurt with messy hair and narrowed eyes; like he just really doesn't wanna see any light. But Blaine just jumps into the house and pulls Kurt into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, you're okay," he mumbles. "You're okay, oh shit, I was so worried." He places small kisses all over Kurt's face. "Fuck, don't ever do that to me again."

Kurt's kinda stunned. Blaine never swears. And Blaine never just jumps into bone-crushing hugs. Blaine 'Dapper' Anderson doesn't do stuff like that. But Kurt finds himself liking it quite a bit. He's just about to put his arms around Blaine, when said boy pulls away and holds him out in an arm's length.

"You are okay, right? Please tell me you're alright? Why didn't you answer me? Where have you been? Oh God, have something happened? Was it something I did, because if it was I'm very s-" He's silenced by Kurt's finger to his lips.

"You haven't checked your phone the last hour, have you?" Kurt asks with a hoarse voice. He hasn't used it much today. Blaine just stares dumbly at him.

"Err. Well, no. Not after I left the house, but-"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Check your phone." Blaine does as told. And oh. A text. From Kurt. Saying he had been asleep and-

"Wait, you're sick? Kurt, why didn't you tell me? I would've come and take care of you!" Blaine exclaimes. Kurt just laughs softly at this, because that was just like Blaine.

"That's why, Blaine. I didn't want you to get my cold. But I'm better now, I think. No coughing at least." Blaine reaches forward and put a hand on Kurt's forehead. It's burning.

"Oh my God! What are you even doing out of bed? You're burning up!" Blaine shoves him gently up the stairs while Kurt just chuckles.

"Well, I had to go get the door, I'm the only one home and someone wouldn't stop knocking!" He teases when they reach his room. Blaine looks forlorn, but still pushes him over to the bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry for that, but now you're staying in bed, and you're letting me take care of you!" Kurt shuffles down under the comforter and smiles at his boyfriend.

"Fine, fine." There's not much taking care of to do anyways.

"Now, have you eating at all today?" Blaine asks as he sits on the bed.

"Well, not really-" Kurt begins, but Blaine is already up and half-way out the door.

"I'll make you some!" He says with a huge grin on his face and runs down the stairs.

Well, Kurt thinks as he slips further down under the duvet. Let's hope he's good at cooking.

**Sooooo .. Should I write a tiny chapter or two more, where we actually get to see Blaine taking care of Kurt, or should I just stop here? ****Your choice, my bunnies. Love you. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
